carmillafandomcom-20200213-history
Required Reading
"Required Reading" is the 27th episode of Carmilla. It aired on October 30th, 2014. Logline Laura and LaFontaine are back from the Library and have brought along an "old" friend to help them in their quest to uncover the mystery of Silas U. Synopsis Laura records a new video, revealing that she and LaFontaine survived the excursion to the library, retrieving a Sumerian text, which Carmilla is currently analyzing. They also recovered the digital consciousness of junior records clerk and Silas student J.P. Armitage, who vanished in 1874. LaFontaine puts the USB she has stored J.P. on into Laura's computer and J.P.'s image appears along with text for his conversation. J.P. is revealed to be the one who helped them on their last trip to the library, revealing that he had his own reasons for being there. Apparently, in 1874 there were also disappearances which he was looking into much like his modern counterparts. During his time there, he learned about the "luce esurientem" or "the hungry light". While he was searching for the very Sumerian book that they now have, he was somehow absorbed into the Library catalog and remained there until the present day. Despite her analysis, Carmilla cannot find any information about "the hungry light" in the book. The book instead seems devoted to many descriptions of different ways unknown supernatural terrors devour virgins. Perry comes into the room a few moments later, relieved to see Laura alive, although LaFontaine refuses to acknowledge Perry's entrance, causing Perry to leave in anger. LaFontaine leaves with J.P. to attend class, expressing her intention look into the parasites more closely. Laura moves closer to Carmilla to help with the Sumerian text, thanking her for coming to the library with them. Laura asks if Carmilla came along because she wants to know what happened to Ell, and determine if it's still possible to save her somehow. Carmilla rebuffs the notion, and instead states that Laura shouldn't get any ideas about her being heroic. Laura tells her if she doesn't want her to have any heroic notions about her, she needs to stop saving Laura's life, as exhibited before with the vampire charm and Will. The following morning, due to a lack of nightmares, Laura is in high spirits, although she admits she had a dream about a black cat-like figure. She prepares to start research for her Literature paper when Perry barges in, looking for LaFontaine. Perry's anger quickly turns to worry when Laura tells her LaFontaine isn't there. Perry displays a card she found in LaFontaine's room. It is a multiple choice card similar to the ones left when Betty, S.J. and Natalie went messing, except this one has a threatening message written to Laura and her friends, stating that LaFontaine has gone missing as a result of Laura's actions. Cast *Elise Bauman as Laura Hollis *Natasha Negovanlis as Carmilla Karnstein *Kaitlyn Alexander as S. LaFontaine *Annie Briggs as Lola Perry Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of J.P. Armitage. Cultural References *''Gligamesh'' - The Epic of Gilgamesh is an epic poem from ancient Mesopotamia. Quotes Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes